Promesse d'un ange à un autre
by LightofMoon
Summary: HPDM Au moment de tenir sa promesse envers Harry, Drago se souvient et comprend. ONESHOT


_Titre :_ Promesse (d'un ange à un autre.)

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Un peu de tout : de l'amour, de la violence, du sexe...

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi……

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Contient des relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir! Fic assez noire, paroles et actes durs

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Promesse ( d'un ange à un autre).**_

**__**

Le champ de bataille est un vrai tombeau et tu es là, étendu par terre, baignant dans ton sang. Tu viens de défaire Voldemort mais il a eu le temps de bien t'amocher.

Tes yeux verts sont braqués sur moi. Tu prends sur toi pour ne pas céder au coma qui t'appelle. Je sais ce que tu attends, je peux lire dans tes yeux qui deviennent suppliant. Mes mains commencent à trembler alors je sert les poings le plus vite possible pour ne pas que tu t'en aperçoive mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Ton corps est secoué de spasmes et à chaque convulsion tu craches du sang. Je me surprends à prier pour que tu sombres tout de suite mais tu résistes. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'obstiné. Maintenant c'est mon corps entier qui tremble, ce n'est pas le froid ni mes blessures mais bien la peur. Je sens que tu prends sur toi pour me parler et mon cœur se serre parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire.

« Malefoy…tu m'as promis….alors fait le. »

* * *

Cette promesse je te l'ai faite il y'a sept mois, un an après notre sortie de Poudlard. J'étais dans l'Ordre depuis la fin de la sixième année mais j'étais parti un an en mission à l'étranger avec Severus. C'était le soir de notre retour…

Ce soir là Dumbledore avait convoqué tout le monde dans son bureau à Poudlard pour que nous puissions faire notre rapport. Et tout le monde était là, toi, la belette, Granger, toute la joyeuse clique Weasley, enfin plus trop joyeuse depuis que Charlie était mort…

La réunion m'avait semblé interminable. Quand elle avait enfin été clôturée j'avais rejoint les appartements que j'occuperais désormais à Poudlard. Moi Drago Malefoy j'était le nouveau stagiaire du professeur de potion, Severus ayant décidé de reprendre sa place puisque notre mission était finie. J'avais déposé mes affaires, pris une douche et était sorti pour fumer une cigarette près du lac.

C'est là que tu m'attendais.

« Tu en as mis du temps Malefoy… »

« Potter…Dois-je comprendre que tu m'attendais ? »

J'essayais d'être sarcastique mais en vérité j'était troublé et surpris. Tu avais allumé une cigarette et avait continué :

« J'ai besoin de toi Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? Je souffre d'hallucinations auditives ou le grand Potter me demande de l'aide ? »

« Commence pas. Je suis sérieux. »

« Moi aussi Potter. Je me suis cassé parce que ici j'arrivais à rien à cause de toi et de ta foutu parano qui me pourrissais la vie. Maintenant je reviens et tu me demandes de l'aide, j'ai du mal à y croire ! C'est encore un de tes foutus tests Potter, tu crois encore que je suis un sale traître à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance ? »

« Malefoy ferme ta gueule et écoute moi. Je ne suis pas venu ici et je ne t'ai pas attendu 1h dehors pour que tu m'en mettes plein la gueule. Je viens te voir parce que ce que je veux te demander, je ne peux le demander qu'à toi. »

« Vas te faire foutre Potter ! »

Je n'étais pas prêt à t'aider en quoi que ce soit. Tu m'avais pourri la vie. Lors de mon entrée dans l'ordre tu avais tout fait pour prouver que j'étais un traître et à cause de toi ma dernière année à Poudlard avait été un enfer. Tu avais été jusqu'à m'accuser de la mort de mon meilleur ami et ancien amant alors que cette mort m'avait abattue.

« Je veux que tu me fasse une promesse. »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre. »

« Je veux que tu me promette que lorsque j'aurais rempli mon rôle tu m'aideras à quitter les ténèbres qui m'entourent. »

J'avais failli m'étouffer avec la fumée de ma cigarette.

« Quoi ! »

« Ils attendent tous de moi que je les sauve, mais y'a personne pour me sauver moi. »

« Tu me demande de te sauver. »

« Je te demande de me tuer Malefoy »

« Fait le toi-même ! »

« J'aimerais bien. »

A cet instant tu avais conjuré un couteau et tu l'avais planté violemment dans ton avant bras, l'entaillant profondément. Je t'avais lancé un regard horrifié mais aussi vite qu'elle avait été mutilée la peau avait cicatrisée et la blessure avait disparue.

« Comment tu… »

« Dumbledore… »

Tu m'avais alors expliqué que Dumbledore t'avais lancé un sort t'empêchant de te faire du mal. Dès que tu te blessais volontairement tu cicatrisais en un éclair. Il avait fait cela parce que tu avais tenté de mettre fin à tes jours plusieurs fois, dont une fois avec une violence inouïe. C'était juste après la mort de Charlie. Je t'avais demandé pourquoi il s'obstinait à te laisser vivre si tu voulais mourir et tu m'avais parlé de la prophétie.

« Je suis une arme, pas un humain, juste une putain d'arme. Tu crois que je suis un mec heureux mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas heureux. J'ai déjà vécu trop de chose et vu trop de choses. J'ai perdu mes proches j'ai été enlevé, torturé, battu. Je suis dans un néant perpétuel fait de souffrance et de désespoir. Ca semble mélodramatique mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je suis désolé mais ça me regarde pas. »

« Justement. Tu me détestes, toi au moins tu ne t'acharneras pas à me maintenir en vie. Je te le demande à toi parce que tu es la seule personne qui pourra le faire. Tu es la seule personne qui, le moment venu, pourra me sortir définitivement du néant. Je veux que tu me le promettes Malefoy. »

Je t'avais alors demandé du temps, pour y réfléchir. J'avais déjà tuer des dizaines de fois dans des conditions plus ou moins horribles mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Tuer de sang froid n'est pas un acte anodin, même quand il s'agit d'une personne qu'on déteste. Tu m'as dit de te prévenir quand j'aurais pris une décision et tu es partit.

Je ne t'ai pas revu pendant près d'un mois après ça. J'ai pris le rythme des cours, des repas dans la grande salle et des étudiants qui tapent sur les nerfs. Je concurrençais déjà Severus au poste de personne la plus détestée de Poudlard. Bien que ta demande m'ait énormément perturbée au début j'en étais presque venu à l'oublier.

Et puis un soir tu as débarqué à Poudlard en mauvais état. Tu avais provoqué un mangemort en duel et il t'avait bien abîmé. Tu gisais à l'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort. Tous tes « amis » étaient là, ta « famille ». Ils étaient tous mort d'inquiétude. Je suis resté en retrait mais j'ai quand même été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec les autres.

A ce moment là j'ai compris pourquoi c'est à moi et à moi seul que tu avais demandé cela. Ils étaient là dans ce bureau et je m'étais attendu à les voir mort de peur pour ton avenir mais en fait ils ne se préoccupaient que du leur. Il n'avait pas peur pour toi mais pour eux, parce que si tu mourrais alors Voldemort serait vainqueur. Dumbledore avait décidé de te garder à Poudlard pour te surveiller de plus près. Une arme, une arme précieuse qu'on garde à portée de vue. Ils ne te voyaient que comme un moyen de destruction, pas comme un humain. Même Granger, elle que je pensais être ta meilleure amie. Ils n'ont pas posés une seule question sur le pourquoi. Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que tu ailles mieux, pour que tu reprennes foi. Ils ont juste décidés que tu habiterais ici et que tu continuerais ta formation ici, comme si le choix leur appartenait, comme si ils avaient tous les droits sur ta vie. Je n'ai rien dit, ne suis intervenu à aucun moment. Quand j'ai enfin rejoint mes appartements j'ai vomi.

Je suis allé te voir à l'infirmerie. Tu étais a peine conscient. Tu as levé les yeux sur moi et sans te laisser dire le moindre mot j'ai accepté ta demande. Ce soir là j'ai pris ta main et j'ai juré de te sortir de tes ténèbres quand le moment serait venu.

Pourquoi ?

Peut être parce que je savais que j'étais le seul qui ais compris que ton séjour à l'infirmerie était volontaire, que tu avais provoqué le mangemort et que tu l'avais laissé de tabasser avant de le tuer. Tu avais envie de souffrir, tu avais besoin de souffrir.

Peut être parce que je savais que j'étais le seul qui ferait ça pour toi.

Peut être parce que au fond de moi je voulais mourir aussi et que je te comprenais.

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Je pense que tu m'as touché, que ta vulnérabilité et ta détermination m'ont touchées, que ta douleur m'a touché. J'ai dit que je voulais mourir mais en fait je n'étais pas suicidaire, seulement blasé. Je m'en foutais du destin du monde. J'étais dans l'Ordre parce que je ne croyais pas aux idéaux de Voldemort et de mon père mais je me foutais de l'issue de la guerre, je n'avais rien à perdre donc rien à sauver.

Tu es finalement sorti de l'infirmerie et tu as obéi aux ordres. Tu as emménagé dans les cachots, entre Severus et moi, un endroit ou aucun élève ne venait jamais. Il ne fallait pas que cela se sache, Dumbledore avait peur d'une attaque contre Poudlard. Il prenait soin de ses élèves. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait put se détourner de toi ainsi. Je pense que la guerre l'a aveuglé. Il était tellement aveuglé par la victoire qu'il en avait oublié que tu étais humain, tu n'étais plus que l'élu.

Les jours ont passés.

Je te croisait parfois mais ne te parlait jamais. Je n'avais pas envie de te connaître. Même si je commençais à te voir différemment je ne pouvais pas oublier le mal que tu m'avais fait. C'est paradoxal. Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant des années et je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir rendu la pareille. Je sais pourquoi. Tu acceptais tout le monde avec une naïveté déconcertante mais moi tu m'as fait payé. Tu avais accepté Blaise sans hésitation mais moi tu m'avais traîné dans la boue, tu m'avais pourri la vie au point ou j'avais préféré partir à l'autre bout du monde. Tu m'avais traîné plus bas que terre au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de confiance. Je t'en voulais pour ça même si au fond de moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de supporter ton amitié à cette période. J'aurais simplement voulu ton ignorance.

J'avais pour habitude de fumer une cigarette au bord du lac le soir et après m'avoir longtemps observé de loin tu est venu me rejoindre, soir après soir, sans dire un mot. Tu te contentais de te tenir debout à coté de moi et de fumer puis tu repartais sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un mois je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu venais et tu l'as dit que comme moi tu aimais regarder les rayons de lune danser sur la surface du lac et le reflet des étoiles mourir dans les eaux noires. Rien de plus.

Les choses ont changées entre nous après que Remus ai été gravement blessé en mission. Il était le seul à se préoccuper de toi mais il était loin, partit en Nouvelle Zélande pour y rallier différents clans en exil. Ca faisait un an déjà qu'il était là-bas et il te manquait énormément parce que tu n'avais que lui. Il avait reçu une flèche d'argent dans l'épaule gauche et était plongé dans un coma profond, à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. Cette distance t'était insoutenable, tu crevais d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, ne serais-ce que pour le ramener mais Dumbledore te l'avais interdit.

C'était 3 mois avant la bataille finale, 3 mois après ton arrivée à Poudlard. Ce soir là quand je suis sorti fumer une cigarette tu étais déjà là, complètement ivre. Tu buvais beaucoup, je le savais mais là encore j'étais le seul à le voir, là encore je ne faisais rien. Je buvais aussi de toute manière.

Tu ne m'as pas vu arriver cette nuit là. Tu marchais droit vers le lac, sans t'arrêter, l'eau léchant tes chaussures. Puis tu t'es retourné vers moi et tu m'as demandé si la froideur de l'eau allait calmer ta douleur comme la glace sur un hématome. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas alors tu as continué à avancer, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que l'eau t'arrive à la taille, puis à la poitrine. Je t'ai dit de sortir, que tu allais attraper la mort et là tu as explosé. Tu as hurlé que tu ne pouvais pas mourir, que ta vie ne t'appartenait pas. Tu as hurlé jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales se brisent. Puis tu t'es écroulé dans l'eau et d'un sort je t'ai ramené sur la rive.

Quand tu as repris connaissance je t'avais emmené dans mes appartements. Je t'ai tendu un peignoir et un verre d'Absinthe. J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour cet alcool. Tu l'as bu cul sec. Ensuite je t'ai fait boire une potion pour ta gorge. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. Tu t'es contenté d'obéir à mes ordres silencieux. Petit à petit tu as semblé te réchauffer. Tu ne tremblais plus mais tes lèvres restaient bleues. On était en novembre, le lac n'était pas encore gelé certes mais la température de l'eau devait avoisiner les 0°C.

Je me souviens que j'étais obnubilé par une feuille dans tes cheveux. Elle avait due s'accrocher là quand tu avais perdu connaissance dans le lac. Au bout d'un moment je me suis penché vers toi pour la retirer et c'est là que tu m'as embrassé. C'était un baiser froid. Un frisson glacé m'avait parcouru l'échine mais je ne t'avais pas repoussé.

Là encore je ne saurais pas l'expliquer clairement. Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher facilement. Tu semblais si vulnérable, les cheveux trempés, tremblant de froid. Tu avais considérablement maigri ces derniers temps, tes pommettes étaient plus saillantes, ta peau blafarde. La maigreur te rendait presque féminin. Tes épaules pas assez musclées, ta taille trop fine, tout ça te rendait presque androgyne. Tu étais magnifique dans ta détresse, un ange brisé, à terre, et j'aimais ça.

Ton baiser c'est fait plus violent et je t'ai attiré à moi d'un coup sec, te faisant tomber à genoux devant moi. Je t'ai embrassé avec passion, forçant la barrière de tes dents, recherchant avidement le contact de ta langue. Je voulais te posséder comme je n'avais jamais voulu posséder quelqu'un. Je voulais ta détresse, je voulais que tu te perdes. Je t'ai plaqué au sol mais tu as retourné la situation. Tu t'es assis sur moi. Tu avais envie de sexe. Tu voulais oublier ta souffrance en en créant une autre alors tu a arracher mes vêtements et j'ai fait pareil des tient. Tu t'es empalé sur moi violemment et tu as commencé à remuer furieusement. Ce n'était pas tendre, ce n'était pas romantique ni même passionnel. C'était presque laid tellement c'était dégradant et bestial. Nous prostituions nos corps à notre douleur, la noyant dans une déferlante de plaisir malsain.

Parce que le pire c'est que nous avons aimé ça. Nous avons jouis en criant puis nous sommes tombés l'un à coté de l'autre. On a fumé une cigarette, bu un autre verre d'absinthe et tu es parti. Tes lèvres avaient repris une couleur normale.

Je t'ai évité après cela. Je n'allais plus près du lac le soir. Je ne voulais pas te revoir parce que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

La vie a repris normalement, j'ai continué à assister Severus et tu as continué à t'entraîner et à jouer les fantômes au château, ne sortant jamais de ton isolement. Dans ton cœur comme dans le mien la souffrance est revenue, plus puissante, plus présente.

Chacun de notre coté nous nous sommes renfermés un peu plus sur nous-mêmes, devenant un peu plus amer. Je passais de plus en plus mes soirées seul, buvant de l'Absinthe devant ma cheminée. Tu faisais de même, de l'autre coté du mur.

La vérité c'est que l'un comme l'autre nous étions hantée par cette nuit. Cela avait été l'oubli total, la paix intérieure et maintenant que nous connaissions ce moyen de faire cesser la douleur tous les autres artifices nous semblaient dérisoires. Nous en devenions aigris.

Finalement au bout d'une semaine tu as frappé à ma porte. Je t'ai ouvert et tu es rentré sans un mot. Tu t'es assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois et je t'ai servi un verre que tu as bu lentement. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Finalement tu as reposé brutalement ton verre sur la table et tu m'as entraîné dans la chambre ou nous avons baisé, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça faire l'amour. C'était semblable à la première fois : violent, bestial mais terriblement salvateur.

J'avais attendu que ça de toute la semaine, je l'ai su au moment ou je me suis enfoncé en toi. C'est ce que mon âme et mon corps réclamaient : te posséder. Parce que tu comprenais ma douleur, parce que tu la vivais aussi. Parce que toi non plus tu ne croyais plus en rien, toi aussi tu étais seul. C'était ça qui nous attirait, lorsque nous ne faisions plus qu'un nos souffrances se rejoignait et s'annulaient. Nous tombions dans un état extatique de plaisir primaire et douloureux, un gouffre de désespoir dans lequel nous nous sentions plus vivant que jamais. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient en toi alors que tu me mordais violemment l'épaule. Nous étions en sueur, en transe, nos voix se mêlant dans des cris presque inhumains.

Lorsque nous avons joui nous nous sommes senti en paix. Cet état à duré le temps d'une cigarette et d'un autre verre puis tu est parti et je me suis endormi comme une masse. Cette fois encore nous n'avions prononcé un seul mot.

Cela a continué. C'était devenu presque une habitude. Tu frappais à ma porte et je t'ouvrais, je te servais un verre d'Absinthe et nous allions nous asseoir devant la cheminée. Puis quand tu avais finit ton verre tu m'entraînait dans la chambre et je te baisais sans ménagement, comme tu le voulais, comme notre désir nous l'ordonnait. Lorsque l'extase nous prenait enfin tu restais le temps d'une cigarette puis tu te rhabillais et on buvait un dernier verre avant que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul et honteux dans mon lit.

Parce que j'avais honte oui, honte de ne trouver le repos que comme ça, que dans l'assouvissement d'un désir primaire mais irrépressible. J'avais honte parce qu'on ne parlais jamais, parce que ce n'était rien d'autre que du sexe, une délivrance, une drogue. C'était le seul exutoire à notre douleur et à notre dégoût du monde. J'avais honte parce que quand je te croisais dans la journée ou dans les réunions de l'Ordre je ne te regardais pas, je ne te saluais pas et tu faisais de même. Depuis un mois je te baisais tous les soirs mais je ne t'avais pas prononcé un seul mot.

Et puis les choses ont commencés à changer. J'ai recommencé à sortir près du lac avant nos ébats et tu m'as rejoint. Soir après soir nous marchions tous les deux avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour une étreinte.

Je ne sais pas comment mais on en est venu à échanger des gestes affectueux. Peut être que le sexe ne nous suffisait plus, qu'on avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Tu m'as pris la main un soir. Pas comme lorsque tu m'emmenais vers mon lit, tu m'as pris la main timidement alors qu'on marchait près du lac. Nous avons entremêlé nos doigts chaque soir après cela.

Petit à petit nos étreintes se faisaient plus longues, plus patiente. On prenait notre temps, ne nous jetant plus l'un sur l'autre. Petit à petit nous avons commencé à échanger des mots, puis des phrases.

Ce n'était pas des discussions non, juste des mots, pendant l'acte, pendant nos promenades.

On ne s'en rendait pas compte mais on se voyait de plus en plus. On ne s'en rendait pas compte mais nous changions. Tu mangeais plus depuis que nous prenions nos repas ensemble. Tu avais même repris du poids. Moi j'avais arrêter de m'embrumer la tête avec l'Absinthe, ne buvant plus qu'occasionnellement.

Tu culpabilisait moins pour Remus et moi je n'étais plus hanté par la mort de Blaise.

On ne baisait plus, on faisait l'amour, presque avec tendresse. Mêmes nos baisés ce faisaient plus doux, moins exigeant. Petit à petit tu restais plus longtemps après. Puis un soir tu es carrément resté dormir et dans mon sommeil je t'ai serré dans mes bras.

Nous n'étions pas un couple. Nous ne passions que nos soirées et nos nuits ensemble. Il n'était pas question de sentiments, d'ailleurs nous étions persuadés que nous n'en aurions plus jamais. On avait déjà aimé toi et moi, et nous avions tout les deux perdus nos amants, toi Charlie et moi Blaise, même si nos deux histoires n'avaient pas durées longtemps et étaient déjà finie lors de leurs morts. On ne croyait pas en l'amour, on n'y croyait plus, on ne voulait plus y croire.

Nous n'avions pas de vraie discussion. Pourquoi livrer ce que nous avions sur le cœur. Cela n'aurait été que le même flot de poison et d'amertume. Nous étions bien ensemble parce que l'un comme l'autre nous n'attendions rien, l'un comme l'autre nous n'avions plus aucun espoir. On se comprenait sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots sur notre douleur.

Bien sur nous n'avions aucun doute quand à l'issue de la guerre, tu allais tuer Voldemort, c'était évident. Pas parce que tu voulais délivrer le monde mais parce que tu voulais te délivrer toi-même. Parce que le tuer était la seule solution pour que tu puisse enfin mourir. Tu n'étais qu'un cadavre en puissance et je n'étais pas mieux que toi. Seulement je n'avais pas la force de me suicider, j'étais vide, tellement vide que je me foutais même de mourir ou de vivre. Je ne ressentais rien en dehors du plaisir que je prenais avec toi.

Les mois ont passé à une vitesse impressionnante. Une accalmie semblait s'être emparée de nos vies. Il y'avait moins d'attaques, moins de missions et je crois qu'au fond de moi je ressentais moins de souffrance.

Nos rapports avaient vraiment évolués même si nous parlions toujours peu. Je t'avais même vu sourire un soir auprès du lac et je m'étais surpris à penser que c'était quelque chose de magnifique et d'extrêmement pur.

Ta pureté ma fascinait tout comme ta douleur. Tu avais tout d'un martyr, jeune homme brisé, ange auquel on avait arraché les ailes avant même qu'il ait l'âge de les déployer.

Je restais des heures à te regarder dormir parce qu'a ce moment là tu semblais vraiment paisible et que tu étais beau, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tellement beau que les premières nuits j'en avais pleuré. Je n'osais pas te toucher quand tu dormais. J'avais l'impression de te salir, que ta peau allait brûler et tomber en cendres sous mes doigts juste parce qu'en ce moment tu semblais si innocent alors que moi je ne l'était pas. Je pensais souvent que tu étais trop pur pour ce monde, que c'est pour ça que tu souffrais tant.

Pourtant moi aussi je reflétais l'innocence. Je ressemblais autant à un ange que toi si ce n'est plus. J'avais les cheveux d'un ange, les yeux et la couleur de peau d'un ange. Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'angélique à l'intérieur de moi. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'écoeurait. J'avais cassé tous les miroirs de mes appartements, ne me servant que d'une petite glace qui ne me permettait pas de voir mon visage en entier. Je ne supportais pas de voir ma face d'ange au regard vide et au sourire cynique. C'est ce que j'étais, un ange vide et cynique et toi un ange pur et blessé.

Pendant un long moment j'avais oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite. Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Je t'avais promis, et un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses.

Je n'y pensais pas et pourtant je suis sur que c'est ce qui nous liait. Cela créait une intimité particulière entre nous. Un lien fort et destructeur parce que sans que je le sache cela avait commencé à ronger mon âme. Je ne le savais pas mais au fond de moi mon cœur refusait déjà cette possibilité.

Maintenant je sais.

* * *

Maintenant je suis là devant toi et je ressens la douleur. Et je sais qu'elle ne vient pas de mes blessures mais bien de mon cœur.

« Malefoy…tu m'as promis….alors fait le. »

Tu es à terre et tu saignes beaucoup. Tu es à terre et alors que tu attends moi je comprends. Je comprends que je t'aime. Que pendant tous ces mois où nous nous sommes rapprochés je suis devenu dépendant de toi, que tu as comblé le vide de ma vie. Je comprends aussi que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu attends de moi parce que ça m'achèverait. Je n'en ai pas la force, c'est trop dur. Je comprends qu'au fond de moi j'ai retrouvé une putain de raison de vivre et que cette raison de vivre c'est toi. Je comprends qu'au fond de moi j'ai retrouvé l'espoir parce que si mon cœur est capable d'aimer à nouveau alors rien n'est perdu.

Mon cœur m'élance douloureusement et je tremble de plus en plus fort. Tu me regardes et je baisse les yeux. J'entends un râle qui sort de ta bouche. Ton visage d'ange est crispé par la douleur.

Soudain je les sens sur mes joues, mes larmes, elles se mêlent à mon sang.

« Drago je t'en supplie…fait le… »

Mes larmes coulent plus fort encore alors que je sens mon cœur se briser. J'explose. Pourquoi as t'il fallu que tu me demande ça à moi, pourquoi as t'il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi en sachant ce que je t'avais promis.

J'entends les cris de joie des autres combattants au loin. Ton souffle s'accélère, ta poitrine se soulève de plus en plus vite, t'arrachant des halètements de douleurs.

« Drago… »

« Je suis désolé je peux pas. »

Et pour ne pas voir la déception dans tes yeux je tourne les talons et je m'enfui en courant.

* * *

Un mois. Cela fait un mois et je vient tous les jours te regarder sur ton lit d'hôpital dans l'infirmerie et je m'en veux, et je souffre et je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir fait une telle promesse.

J'ai peur que tu te réveilles mais en même temps je ne trouve pas le courage de te tuer dans ton sommeil. J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois mais alors que je serre l'oreiller sur ton visage et que je sens ton cœur battre de plus en plus vite je finis toujours par m'arrêter.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime.

Je me dégoûte parce que je suis comme tous les autres, égoïste. Je ne te tue pas parce que ça me ferait trop mal, parce que ce serait un suicide. Je critiquais les autres parce qu'ils t'empêchaient de mourir pour protéger leur futur mais je fais la même chose. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je ne veux pas mettre fin à mes rêves, parce que je rêve, c'est ça le pire. Je rêve qu'on s'envole tous les deux et qu'on se reconstruit une vie loin de tout le monde. Je rêve de rejoindre Remus en Nouvelle Zélande et de contempler à tes cotés les magnifiques étendues verdoyantes. Je nous vois dans une maison près de la forêt et de la mer. Je nous imagine nous réveillant chaque matin ensemble et prendre un petit déjeuner face aux montagnes. Je rêve de ton sourire au réveil, de ton rire à mes oreilles et de ta main dans la mienne pour l'éternité.

Je deviens fou, je mange plus, je dors plus. Je suis rongé par la culpabilité et par la peur parce que je sais que si tu te réveilles un jour alors tu vas me détester et j'en crèverais.

* * *

Un mois et une semaine et ce matin tu as cligné des yeux. Les médicomages sont passés et ils ont dit que tu allais te réveiller bientôt alors je me suis enfui. Je me suis terré dans ma chambre et j'ai réfléchis à ce que j'allais te dire lorsque tu viendrais demander des comptes et ce moment est arrivé. Il est 23h et j'entends tes pas dans le couloir.

Je m'attendais à te voir furieux et je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu es hors de toi. Tu te rue sur moi et me jette à terre.

« Sale traître tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis et je t'ai fait confiance. Putain Drago pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, dit moi pourquoi tu m'as trahis.»

Tu pleures. Je me suis attendu à tout sauf à te voir fondre en larmes. Je te prend dans mes bras et je te serre fort tu t'accroche désespérément à moi et tu continue à pleurer contre mon épaule.

« Dit le moi Dray je t'en supplie, dit le moi. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin de l'entendre pour oser y croire. »

Il me regarde et ce n'est pas du désespoir que je vois dans ces yeux mais de la tristesse et une pointe d'espoir qu'il tente de refouler.

« J'ai essayé Harry, je te jure que j'ai essayé, plein de fois mais j'ai pas pût, je suis désolé. »

C'est à mon tour de fondre en larmes contre toi. Tu me serre encore plus fort et tu continu à murmurer la même phrase.

« Dit le moi, je t'en supplie dit le moi. »

« Je… »

J'y arrive pas, je me suis imaginé des dizaines de fois te le dire mais en ce moment j'ai tellement peur de ta réaction que j'y arrive pas. Pourtant je sais que c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

« Dray je t'en supplie… »

« Parce que je t'aime Harry. »

Voilà, c'est sorti. Et maintenant je peux me lancer.

« Je t'aime au point de ne pas pouvoir imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit mais tu as touché mon cœur, tu as fait renaître l'espoir en moi. Parce que tu me comprend comme personne, sans même avoir besoin de parler. Parce que y'a que dans tes bas que je me sens bien, que je suis en paix. Parce qu'il n'y a que dans tes yeux que j'arrive à regarder mon reflet sans en être dégoûté. Parce que y'a qu'avec toi que je me sens à ma place et que j'ai envie de croire. »

« De croire en quoi ? »

« De croire en plein de choses, au bonheur, en l'amour, au futur. Je t'aime Harry, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime. J'aime ta douleur, tes sourires blessés et ton amertume si proche de la mienne. J'aime l'idée que je suis le seul à te voir tel que tu es vraiment et qu'il en a de même pour toi. J'aime l'idée qu'il n'y ait que nous deux et personne d'autre. »

Je baisse les yeux mais tu me relèves la tête et tu m'embrasses. Puis tu te penches vers moi, tu me serres fort et tu me murmures à l'oreille

« Merci. »

Je te regarde et je cherche désespérément un sens à ce merci dans tes yeux. Tu me souris calmement.

« Merci de tenir ta promesse. »

Un instant je panique puis je comprend.

Ce soir là je t'ai promis de sortir du néant de ta vie, de tes ténèbres. Et je l'ai fait. Parce qu'en t'offrant mon amour je t'ai donner l'espoir. Tu tâtonnais dans l'ombre et je viens d'allumer la lumière.

Tu n'avais rien et ta vie n'avait aucun sens, aucun but. Maintenant tu m'as moi, et une raison de regarder vers l'avenir.

Par terre devant la cheminée je t'embrasse en te serrant dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Nos visages sont si proches que nos larmes se mêlent. Je sens nos deux cœurs battrent plus fort que jamais.

Nous sommes deux anges blessés. Deux anges chassés du paradis par des hommes sans cœurs, deux anges à qui l'ont à arracher les ailes et qu'on a laissé pour mort à errer sur terre.

Nous sommes deux anges blessés, deux anges perdus dans ce monde mais on s'est trouvés, et à nous deux on se reconstruira un autre Eden.

Parce que je te l'ai promis, et que ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle promesse. C'est plus qu'une promesse d'homme, plus qu'une promesse de sorcier.

C'est une promesse d'un ange à un autre.

* * *

The End... 


End file.
